Don't Jump
by BreakBeauty
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Plato loves Victoria, but she loves Tumblebrutus, who won't even give her the time of day. What happens when Victoria sees Tumble with Etcetera? Rated T for character death. Please R&R :D


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own _Cats_. The characters belong to T.S. Eliot, the music to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

[A/N:] This song is Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. Here's a link to the video: http://www.|youtube|.com/watch?v=mXH1bbEa5fI [You have to remove the | when you put it in the address bar]  
I know some of the lines in the song won't fit in here, but I don't care:D  
When I type in _italics_, it's a character's thoughts. When I type in **bold**, it's song lyrics. Me: Get it? You: Got it. Me: Good :]

"Victoria, NO! I DON'T like you, HAVE NEVER liked you, and WILL NEVER like you! Now leave me alone!" Tumblebrutus shouted at the now crying queen-kit. She ran away from him, but he didn't care. I ran after her as fast as I could, and found her sniffling on the old car.

"Vicky? You okay?" I asked.

"Go away, whoever it is. I don't want to talk…" she replied without looking at me.

"I'm sorry he's such a jerk. I'll leave you alone. Come find me if you want to talk…" I said.

She looked up at me and whispered, "Thank you, Plato. You're a good friend." She gave a small smile, which I returned. I walked home, thinking of her. _A good _friend_, Plato. That's all you're ever gonna be to her. Sigh, I wish she'd just realize that idiot Tumblebrutus isn't the only tom out there…_

My brother Admetus was there when I got home, along with my parents, Alonzo and Cassandra.

"You okay Plato? You look a little down," Addie said empathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Adds," I lied. _Of course I'm not okay, you buffoon! The queen I love is hurting because of stupid Tumblebrutus._ "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. Night Adds, Mom, Dad."

"Night, Plato," was their simultaneous reply. I walked to my room, which was the shelf farthest right in our den, which was made of an overturned wardrobe. I paced back and forth, brooding. _I wish she would just see how much I love her, and maybe she'd love me too! No, that's impossible. Someone as perfect as Victoria, beautiful, talented, sweet Victoria, could never love a loser like me…_

I sighed to myself. Victoria will never love me. That much was certain. Finally, sleep washed over me.

The next morning, I walked outside with Admetus to go play with all the other kittens. I saw Victoria sitting by herself, as Jemima was on vacation with Demeter, Munkustrap, and their humans. I walked up to her and sat down a few inches away. "Hey, Vicky…" I said.

"Hey, Plato," she said back with a hollow, depressed voice.

"What's wrong, Vic?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea.

"He hates me, Plato. He even said it this morning," she bursted out crying.

I hugged her and said, "I don't see how anyone could hate you, Victoria. You're an amazing queen with a great personality. If Tumblebrutus doesn't realize that, then he doesn't deserve your affections."

"Thanks, Plato. You always know what to say to make me feel better," she sniffed.

"I'm happy to help, Vic," I said truthfully. "Wanna go play with everyone?" I asked.

"No, but you can. I'm gonna go home," she answered.

"Okay… I'll see you later, Vicky." I hugged her, and watched her leave. I went and tackled Pouncival, Tumble's little brother. Not to mention my best friend. Well, other than Victoria, of course.

[Later that night]

Etcetera ran up to me, frantic. "Plato! Come quick!" She grabbed my paw and dragged me off across the Junkyard.

"Where in the name of the Everlasting Cat are you taking me, Etcy?" I shout.

"No time to explain, but HURRY!" she ran even faster.

As soon as we got to where we were going, I saw what she was so frantic about. _VICTORIA!!!_ The queen of my dreams was crouched on top of the tallest junk pile in the whole yard, ready to jump. Her father, Bustopher, and her brother, Misto, were staring up at her, begging her not to do it. Tumblebrutus was nowhere in sight, but he probably wouldn't care anyway. Electra, Pouncival, Admetus, and Exotica were all standing on the ground around Etcetera, also begging her not to jump. Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks, and Asparagus were all just staring up fearfully at the white kitten. My father, our temporary Protector until Munkustrap returned, was gathering a team to catch her should she jump. I began to cry.

**On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found**

"Victoria! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you earlier!" Etcetera shouted.

"Vicky, please don't jump! We need you!" Electra, Exotica, Admetus, and Pouncival shouted.

"Victoria, don't do it! I love you! I need you, little sister!" Mistofelees cried.

"Victoria, I love you! Please, come down safe. I don't want to lose my only daughter!" Bustopher yelled.

"Shut up! All of you! I don't care what you think! Blame Tumblebrutus. He doesn't love me, even with how much I love him! Blame Etcetera, who is with him even though I LOVED HIM FIRST!" she screamed down at everyone. She turned to look at me, her eyes red from crying. I couldn't stand for her to see me cry, so I took off around the corner. I ran into someone.

"Ugh. Watch where you're going, Plato," an annoyed Tumblebrutus said. "And why are you crying?"

I looked at him, filling with rage, and shouted, "Go look what you've done. Right around that corner!" He walked around the corner and looked up. He looked shocked, and came bolting back around the corner.

"Oh my Everlasting Cat! I didn't know she was going to go and do that! I always just thought she'd get over her stupid little crush on me. I guess her seeing me with Etcy was the final straw…" he said.

"I hope you're happy. You've broken her heart. She didn't do anything wrong to you, but you broke her." I scowled.

"You love her, don't you?" he said quietly.

"Yes, I do. But all she's ever been concerned with is YOU." I replied.

"Well, you can have her," and with that, he stormed off.

I suddenly had an idea, and ran around the back of the Junkyard.

**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump**

"Victoria, please don't jump," I said quietly.

"Why not, Plato?" she asked without turning toward me or opening her eyes.

"Your family needs you, your friends need you, I," I trailed off.

She turned to look at me. _Just tell her, Plato. You can show her how you feel._ "You what?" she asked, coldly.

**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again**

"I need you…" I replied.

"No, you don't…" she said so softly I almost couldn't hear her. I started to cry. _Yes, I do. If only you knew how much I need you…_

**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump**

"Yes I do, Vic. I've always needed you, from when we were barely old enough to walk…" I confessed to her. I stepped to her cautiously, in case she backed away. She didn't, so I pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, Victoria. I always have, and I always will."

"You love me?" she asked, dumbfounded.

**I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long**

"Yes. I love you with every fiber of my being, Vicky," I replied.

"I love you too, Plato," she said softly. _She loves me! I never thought I'd hear those words come out of her mouth, but VICTORIA LOVES ME! I must be the happiest tom in all the world!_

I was broken out of my happy thoughts when she said, "I still love him, Plato. I don't know what to do! He's the only tom I've ever wanted!"

Her words struck like a poison arrow, right to my heart. She began to cry again, and I did too. "You could try forgetting your feelings for him…" I said quietly, more to myself than to her.

"I can't just forget, Plato!" she screamed at me. "He's just, perfection. He's smart, funny, cute, and nice. I can't help but love him…" she said.

"Exactly how I feel about you…" I said to her softly. Her eyes widened.

"You mean that, Plato?" she asked.

"Yes, Vicky. With all my heart and soul," I said. She just stared at me. _Even though she loves me, she's stuck on him… What's a tom to do? Think… think…. think……_ And then it hit me like a bus. I knew.  
**"Just take my hand, give it a chance. Don't jump…"** I said to her, holding out a paw to her.

"I, I can't!" she said.

_She doesn't love me after all… After all this, she still doesn't really love me._

"Why did you say you love me, if you know you don't truly mean it?" I asked, crying.

"I don't know! I love you, I just, I loved him first…" she replied.

"You're breaking my heart, Victoria. I need to know, will you give me a chance to prove to you that we're meant for each other?" I asked. _Please, say yes. Please, just say yes._

"I don't know if… I don't think I can…" she cried.

My heart shattered into a million pieces. She backed up another step and started to fall. Knowing what was happening, I said "Goodbye, Victoria."

**I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you**

I lunged forward and caught her just as she was about to fall off the junk pile, and I threw her back onto its surface. A sense of peace flooded through me as I flew through the air. I had saved her. I heard gasps and cries, but they felt as if they were miles away. I felt a sudden, intense pain as I collided with the ground, and everything went black.

Fin.

[A/N:] This was actually the second fic I wrote, but I rewrote it two different times, and this is the final, shortest, and in my opinion, best version. :]


End file.
